Encaisser
by Oceanna
Summary: Ce que vous oubliez, ce que vous ne voulez pas voir, vous voyez, c'est qu'au quotidien, Viktor est un beau connard égoïste. Je sais, ça n'empêche rien, il est génial et charismatique, et oui, sans lui, je ne serai pas monté si vite. Je sais tout ça. Mais cela n'empêche rien du reste.


_**A/N :** Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre des Nuits du Fof, où nous avons une heure pour écrire à partir d'un mot, ici « quand ». J'ai… pris largement plus d'une heure. En guise d'avertissement : comme tous le reste de mes fics sur ce fandom et en hommage à l'anime… Non, Yurio n'est pas un narrateur fiable, loin de là et oui, c'est plus complexe.  
_

* * *

 **Encaisser**

.

Ce que vous oubliez, ce que vous ne voulez pas voir, vous voyez, c'est qu'au quotidien, Viktor est un beau connard égoïste. Je sais, ça n'empêche rien, il est génial et charismatique, et quand il s'en donne la peine, un coach décent. Et okay, je serai même prêt à admettre qu'il est différent avec l'autre Yuri et que c'est grâce à ça que rien n'a implosé pour le moment.

Allez pas me faire ces yeux-là qui me demandent comment je peux dire ça, ou comment j'ai pu le supporter sous la direction de Yakov. C'est plus complexe. Il est doué, d'accord, et je l'admire, d'accord aussi. Et oui, il a défié tout les possibles et oui, putain, il a été mon idole pendant longtemps. Vous vous souvenez de cette phrase à deux balles, "ne rencontrez jamais vos idoles". Ouais, celle-là, celle qui fait rire l'autre Yuri aux éclats. Ouais. Pour moi, elle est vraie. Ou presque. Sans avoir rencontré Victor, c'est peut-être sûr que je n'aurais pas pu avoir le niveau que j'ai. Sans avoir rencontré Viktor, j'en aurai chié d'arriver là où j'en suis, parce que qui dit Viktor dit Yakov et que je sais mes dettes. Je sais tout ça, c'est pas la peine de me faire la morale.

Le truc, vous voyez, le truc que je ne dis jamais en interview, ce truc là, qui est le but de ce monologue intérieur devant ma glace parce que c'est le seul coin de ma tête où je peux vomir tout ça, le truc, c'est qu'il est un connard égoïste et que les imbéciles comme moi son du pain béni pour Viktor. Je pense qu'il ne s'en rend même pas compte, c'est même pas volontaire, ça fait juste partie de son "Je m'appelle Viktor Nikiforov, je suis un génie et je dépasserai toutes vos attentes. Je m'appelle Viktor et mon sex-appeal est à la hauteur de mon talent. Je m'appelle Viktor et quoique vous fassiez, qui que vous soyez, je n'en ferai jamais qu'à ma tête." Vous la voyez venir, la couille dans le potage ?

Ben, moi non. Moi, je suis arrivé sous l'aile de Yakov et j'avais bavé devant la télévision en le voyant et je m'étais promis de monter jusqu'à son niveau. Et oui, j'ai vu un psy, oui, je sais que le patinage ne fera pas revenir ma mère plus vite de ses tournées, que mon grand-père sera fier de moi quoiqu'il arrive, que mon père n'est pas parti à cause de moi et que ce n'est pas ma faute si refaire sa vie ça signifie ignorer un fils qu'il n'a presque pas connu de toute façon. Oui, je sais que je suis jeune et que je ne devrais pas me soucier des économies de mon grand-père et que je ne suis pas obligé de lui repayer le fait de m'avoir pris chez lui depuis si longtemps. Comme j'ai dit, je vois un psy alors vos gueules.

Bref, quand je suis arrivé comme les autres imbéciles qui avaient du potentiel dans les bras de Yakov rencontrer Viktor était un rêve devenu réalité. Il est là, avec son sourire colgate, aussi doué qu'à la télévision, aussi brillant que dans ses interviews et il a beau évoluer en même temps que nous, on se prend tous dans la gueule qu'il n'est pas du même monde et qu'on va devoir s'accrocher. J'ai encaissé parce que contrairement à d'autres, j'avais compris que je devais encaisser ça et toujours avoir la rage de vaincre pour arriver à quelque chose dans cette putain de vie. J'ai regardé Viktor, j'ai calculé son âge et j'ai pensé : quand je vais te rejoindre chez les seniors, tu seras à la fin de ta carrière et je vais faire en sorte que tout le monde t'oublie. Ouais, je sais, j'étais déjà un petit con arrogant. J'avais faim qu'on me regarde et qu'on m'admire, faim de percer, faim d'applaudissements. Et soyons clairs : c'est comme ça que j'ai réussi, hein.

À partir de là, ma vie et ma carrière a été définie non pas par une suite de si, mais par une suite de quand : quand j'aurais percé chez les juniors, quand je rentrerai chez les seniors, quand j'aurais éclipsé le Nikiforov, quand, quand, quand, quand… C'était autant d'étapes que je brûlais de franchir et j'ai fait régulièrement hurler Yakov à vouloir toutes les franchir en même temps.

J'ai percé chez les juniors – un quand de coché.

Et là, vous voyez, Viktor a fait son Viktor. On voyait tous, sans en parler, qu'il était sur la descente. Oh, ce n'était pas encore visible dans ses scores, mais Viktor n'était plus au niveau de sa légende, et pour un type possible, c'était la pire des tragédies possibles. Moi, j'ai pensé : quand je vais avoir seize ans et rentrer chez les senior, tu va souffrir, mec.

Sauf que ce n'est pas ça qui s'est passé. Soudain, Viktor Nikiforov a commencé à faire attention à moi. Je veux dire : à un moment il a commencé à me regarder du coin de l'œil et à faire de petits commentaires qui faisaient hurler Yakov. J'y ai cru, au début. C'est ça qui est stupide, c'est que j'y ait cru comme un con, et y'avait ces rumeurs déjà sur son départ à la retraite, et j'ai été assez con pour penser : quand il va partir, il va m'entraîner avec Yakov et je vais le faire oublier pour sûr. À un moment, Yakov l'a compris et il m'a pris entre quatre yeux et m'a dit que Victor était du genre à promettre en l'air et à parler sans réfléchir et que c'était pas une bonne idée de l'écouter. J'ai fait genre, je m'en fiche, et j'ai laissé ce quand parce que c'était franchement probable, vu les circonstances, non ?

Et puis Viktor, frais comme une fleur m'a offert un autre quand : quand tu feras ton entrée en senior, je m'occuperai de la chorégraphie de ton programme court. Comme ça, vous voyez, sans que j'ai rien demandé directement parce que j'avais jamais pensé à ça, parce qu'il n'avait jamais fait d'autres chorégraphies que pour lui-même. Ça a balayé direct mon propre quand qui était : quand j'aurais quinze ans, je vais rentrer chez les seniors. C'était Noël et mon anniversaire en même temps et c'était juste génial.

À la place, il s'est barré.

J'ai encaissé. C'était Viktor. Ce genre de truc, il ne l'avait jamais fait, mais on savait tous qu'il en était capable. Qu'il parte lécher ses blessures et disparaître, pourquoi pas ? J'ai encaissé et j'ai fermé ma gueule parce que Yakov était pire que d'habitude, que Georgi était en plein dans une crise de couple et que si t'encaisse pas ce genre de truc, comment tu veux gagner un jour ? Et qu'importe si ma mère m'a fait ce genre de coup, qu'importe si mon père s'est barré comme lui et n'est jamais revenu. C'est mes problèmes, c'est à moi de les gérer. Papi était là, ça me suffisait. Mais j'avais la rage quand même, je voulais ma chorégraphie, parce que la seule chose pour laquelle Viktor a jamais été sérieux, c'était le patinage. C'est pour ça que j'y avais cru à sa stupide promesse ! Je voulais ma chorégraphie, parce que gagner l'or aux séniors à quinze ans, Viktor ne l'avait pas fait et que c'était le meilleur moyen de l'oblitérer des mémoires.

Je voulais mon quand, putain ! Alors j'ai juste rajouté : « quand je trouve ce con, il va me le payer ».

Quand j'ai compris qu'il était à Hasetsu, j'ai pas hésité à y aller aussi. J'avais pas vraiment de rond en poche, je ne parlais pas Japonais, mais rien à battre.

Je l'ai retrouvé dans une patinoire merdique, avec l'autre faiblard japonais qui s'était ramassé au GPF l'année dernière et qui avait quand même trouvé le moyen de me battre à la soirée. Il avait l'air de s'amuser. Il avait l'air…

Et il a eu le culot de me demander ce qu'il avait oublié.

Et il a eu le culot de traiter ma colère comme un truc d'ado, un truc qui n'avait rien à voir avec lui. Vous voyez, le truc avec Viktor, c'est que la plupart du temps, il est tellement centré sur lui-même que la colère rebondit sur lui sans le toucher. C'était vrai avec Yakov et je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai pensé un seul moment que ce serait différent avec moi ?

J'ai encaissé : j'allais avoir ma chorégraphie. J'allais avoir mon quand.

J'ai pensé, pendant un moment, que j'allais même réussir à le faire revenir, à le faire oublier son idée d'entraîner l'ennemi. Je veux dire, n'importe quel con serait capable de voir à quel point sa décision n'avait pas de sens – partir au Japon quand il avait le choix de plein d'apprentis en Russie ?! J'y ai presque cru. J'ai cru que j'allais réussir à gagner son stupide tournoi. Je veux dire, y'avait pas photo, j'avais les sauts, j'avais la discipline, j'avais tout.

Et puis j'ai vu la gueule de Viktor quand l'autre katsudon est rentré sur scène et j'ai compris. J'avais aucun moyen de gagner. Strictement aucun. C'était pas à cause de ses progrès ou de son illumination – même si, d'accord, j'ai vu qu'il pouvait être bon – c'était juste la tête de Viktor qui le regardait. Il faut comprendre : je l'ai vu regarder Mila, je l'ai vu regardé Georgi, je l'ai vu regarder ses adversaires. Je l'ai vu me regarder.

Ouais.

J'aurais jamais fait le poids. J'ai jamais fait le poids face à ma mère, j'ai jamais fait le poids pour mon père, et je ferai pas le poids face à katsudon. Aux yeux de Viktor, j'avais aucune chance, j'étais juste une chance de voir s'il avait fait le bon choix, un bon moyen de voir si l'autre imbécile avait le sens de la compétition.

Oh, faites pas cette tête. Il a pas pensé la moitié de tout ça, ne l'a pas _prévu_. C'est le truc avec Viktor, c'est qu'il suit ses instincts et que ses instincts sont bons. Il sait quoi dire pour qu'on l'aime et pour qu'on fasse ses quatre volontés. Il sait quoi dire pour m'énerver. Il sait quoi dire pour me donner un élan de plus pour gagner. Il a appliqué ses talents à Katsuki parce que c'était ce qu'il voulait, et peut-être parce qu'il était plus heureux que ça. Cool pour lui. Mais j'allais me faire le plaisir de démonter ses beaux projets parce que j'en avais marre qu'il ne meurent pas, que j'en avais marre qu'il me vole la lumière. Parce que j'en avais marre qu'il me prenne pour un con et qu'il refuse de réaliser que j'avais ma liste de chose à faire et que ma vie tournait pas autour de son bon plaisir.

J'ai rayé de ma liste le « quand Viktor partira à la retraite il m'entraînera », et j'ai jamais rien dit à personne de ce que j'avais espéré. Yakov a du lire quelque chose dans mon regard quand je suis rentré et il m'a jeté en pâture à Lilia et c'était peut-être la meilleure chose à faire pour que j'avale l'amertume de ce quand perdu. À la place, j'ai eu un autre quand : quand je raflerai l'or et que les rêves de Viktor mordront la poussière. Quand j'aurais eu ma vengeance. J'ai tenu jusqu'au Grand Prix même si c'était autrement plus compliqué qu'avec les juniors, mais j'ai tenu bon et je sentais que Lilia et Yakov y croyaient vraiment et je _savais_ que j'avais ma chance.

Sauf que Viktor est un connard égoïste. Ouais, je sais, j'ai gagné. Mais tu ne gagnes pas de la même manière quand tu te bats contre Viktor et Yuri dans leurs bons jours et quand ils n'ont pas parlé pendant deux jours et que Viktor vient te voir juste avant que tu rentres en scène pour dire qu'il revient dans la compétition, que katsudon se retire et te prend dans ses bras pour te dire de gagner. Et j'ai pas réfléchi, sur le moment, j'avais autre chose à penser. C'est après, quand on est revenu à Saint Petersbourg que j'ai soudain réalisé : il m'avait volé mon quand. J'avais gagné, mais je ne l'avais pas éclipsé. J'avais gagné, mais au lieu de me venger, j'avais exaucé son souhait.

Et j'ai fait comme avec le reste : j'ai encaissé, et j'ai rajouté sur ma liste « quand j'aurais battu Viktor et le katsudon en compétition juste pour moi. »


End file.
